monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Breannamation/How to make your own Wonka sibling
So I have been extremely excited about the growing family for my famed OC Lori 'Nerds' Wonka, and I myself am going to make some siblings for her, but I have also decided to write up a guide on how to make an ideal Wonka family member. There are several hints and tips, dos and don'ts, as well as some secret must-haves. Here it is: *The first name can be any normal name at all. Stacey, Mina, Clarice, Gloria...a normal name will do. *The nickname. It is tradition for each member to have a nickname. Make it candy/chocolate/cookie/dessert related preferably, but don't go too basic. You can be as specific as you like - feel free to call it 'Life Saver' or 'Spree' or 'Yum-Yum' or even a set of twins called 'Now' and 'Laters'. That would be like heaven. You can go basic, but remember that every member has a different nickname. *Surnames. Well, the family name is Wonka, but don't let that stop you. If yours is a direct sibling, then it should preferably be Wonka. But you can make a branch of cousins with their own family name, but still related to Nerds. The Hershey's, the Hostess's, the Nestle's...a brand name of those who own several brands is a good idea for a family name. *Personal features. Skin can be any colour, with patterns if you like (my Nerds has peppermint-striped legs and arms). Hair can be any colour. Eyes can be any colour. *Fashion. PLEASE please try to make it candy related or at least to your character's nickname. If their nick is 'Twinkie' then you could feature sponge cake poufy sleeves. If their nick is 'Gumdrop' then feel free to add gumdrop gems. Basically, having your ghoul (or guy...this family does need boys too) in a pair of regular skinny jeans, a Hollister jacket and Jimmy Choo high heels with no candy elements is sort of not right. Wear that, but give the Jimmy Choos some rainbow drop coating or tons of Nerds around the buckles. *Personality. Of course, your character can be nice or nasty, sane or insane, but please do consider that not all family members are the same. Deviate a little perhaps - give your OC a super genius personality with a kind outlook on life, or a crazed psychopath with bad intentions if you want to. You don't have to relate to the Veggie monster (Janinie Giantiee) if you don't want to. In fact, don't. *Pets. Don't worry about having pets or what you can give them - your character can have a pet if they want to. No limits in the Wonka family. Just candystuffs. *Relationships and Lifestyle. Your character is free to go and do what they want, date who they want, dislike who they dislike. But remember - the family lives in Candyfornia. Unless your character is astray because they've gone their own way. As I said, I am making new siblings for my character Nerds. If you want to make a sibling for Nerds, contact me for permission. Tell me what you're planning, who the character is, their name, etc. I almost guarantee I will say yes. Thanks for reading this guide. Category:Blog posts